In general, an organic electroluminescence (EL) device comprises an anode, a cathode and one or more organic thin film layers disposed between the anode and the cathode. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, electrons and holes are injected from the cathode and the anode, respectively, to an emission region. The electrons and the holes injected are recombined in the emitting region to form an exited state, and light is emitted when the excited state is returned to the ground state.
Since an organic EL device can provide various emission colors by using various emitting materials in the emitting layer, practical application thereof to a display or the like has been actively studied. In particular, researches on emitting materials of the three primary colors of red, green and blue are conducted most actively, and extensive studies have been made in order to attain improvement in properties.
For examples as a material for an organic EL device, Patent Documents 1 to 5 disclose a compound having a benzoquinazoline structure. In the field of an organic EL device, in order to further improve device performance, development of new materials has been required.